Tragic Violin Accident!
by MarsFireSoul2500
Summary: Michiru's violin breaks. See what happens


Setsuna: What? So this is the second part of Erotic Ice Cream shop?  
Michiru: I don't even remember what we did in that episode...  
Haruka: Well, I remember.  
Michiru: Ohh, tell me about it!  
Haruka: Long story short - You treated me like shit the whole time and cheated on me with every other woman you came in contact with.  
Michiru was turned the other way, staring at Setsuna. She realized Haruka had said something to her and answered.  
Michiru: Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry. I was busy drooling over Setsuna in her new Victoria's Secret bra!  
Haruka sighed and put her hand over her face.  
Haruka: I was miserable the whole time...  
Setsuna: I gave my first FREE lap dance!  
Michiru: I, um...  
Haruka: Cheated on me with Setsuna and Galaxia...  
Setsuna: And I turned into a whore at the end!  
Michiru pulled Setsuna over and they began making out. Chibi-usa looked at Michiru and Setsuna.  
Chibi-usa: Are you two lesbians?  
Haruka: Who invited the pink chick?  
Chibi-usa: I'm gonna be in this episode!  
Haruka: You wish!  
She chuckled.  
Rei: I'm in this episode, too!  
Haruka closely watched as Setsuna and Michiru became sexually involved on stage.  
Haruka: That's so sexy! I'm soo there!  
She said, jumping in on the action as Chibi-usa and Rei stood by and watched in shock.  
Chibi-usa: EEEWWW!  
Rei: Can we just get started?

Stars title music & title scrren  
Sailor Moon Stars  
Pushing Michiru Over The Edge!  
Tragic Violin Accident!

Setsuna, still covered in the cum Michiru shot at her back in the ice cream shop earlier, entered her house and went straight into the bathroom. She prepared towles and ran the bath water.  
Setsuna: I'm going to take a bath.  
Just as she was starting to undress, the doorbell rang.  
Setsuna: Who wants to bother me now?  
She sighed. When she opened the door, she saw Michiru.  
Michiru: Ohh, I see you haven't cleaned up yet.  
Setsuna: Of course not. We just left the ice cream parlor less than ten minutes ago!  
Michiru leaned in close to Setsuna and licked some cum off of her cheek. She spit the freshly liked cum at Hrauka, who was slowly following behind. Then Setsuna mooned Haruka.  
Setsuna: I was just about to take a bath. Do you wanna come in?  
Michiru: Yup.  
They all went inside Setsuna's house and Michiru sat down on the couch and turned on the television. Setsuna went back into the bathroom. Minutes later, Setsuna's doorbell rang again.  
Haruka stood in a far corner of the room, giving Michiru dirty looks while Michiru continued watching television.  
Michiru: Oh, look! Sailor Moon is on!  
The doorbell rang again and again and again.  
Setsuna: Can you get that!  
She yelled from inside the bathroom. Haruka answered the door.  
Haruka: Hi, are you here to fuck my girlfriend, too?  
Rei: WHAT!  
Haruka: Oh, so Michi isn't cheating with you, then? 'Cuz I know she's fucked every other Senshi there is.  
Chibi-usa: You guys are sick! Gross, gross, gross!  
Yelled the little girl accompanying Rei.

Michiru: Saila Maazu! Saila Maazu! Do do do do...  
She sang along with the transformation sequence on t.v. Chibi-usa pushed her way into the house and kept yelling at Haruka.  
Chibi-usa: You people! I mean, really! Gross, gross, gross!  
Haruka: Shut up! It's not gross! And quit complaining!  
Chibi-usa: You gonna make me!  
Haruka: If you don't want to be here, get the fuck out!  
Chibi-usa: Shut the fuck up!  
Haruka: Make me, whore!  
Chibi-usa: I'm just kidding!  
Haruka: Chibs, you can't handle nothing!  
Setsuna could hear all the yelling and screaming as she lay inside her bubble bath.  
Setsuna: STOP FIGHTING! I'm trying to bathe here!  
Haruka went into the bathroom.  
Haruka: Can I cum?  
She asked Setsuna.  
Setsuna: Well, let's see... But I'm taking a bath and I'll get dirty again. Oh well... Fine, cum, I don't care.  
She sighed, hiding under the water in shame.

Rei stepped inside the house and hit Chibi-usa over the head for being so rude. Michiru lie on the couch, watching Sailor Moon, every once in a while, chuckling, unaware that her girlfriend was cheating on her with Setsuna in the bathroom. Chibi-usa stood in corner of the room and watched Sailor Moon as well. Soon, Michiru fell asleep during Sailor Uranus' boring tranformation.

Haruka strutted out of the bathroom with a grin on her face.  
Haruka: Take that, Michi!  
Setsuna got out of the tub and dried herself off. She was the second to leave the bathroom, and from there, went into her bedroom. She dressed, and perfumed herself up, then joined the rest out in the living room. Michiru snored loudly as she slept sprawled out on the couch. Setsuna went over and turned the television off.  
Chibi-usa: Hey! I was watching that, you stupid slut!  
Chibi-usa screamed, popping out from behind a chair. Haruka randomly came over to her and poked her eye out.  
Haruka: HO!  
The poke was followed by a kick in the crotch by Haruka.  
Rei: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!  
Haruka: Some RP you are!  
Chibi-usa fell to the floor and started crying. Haruka kicked her around a little, then finally, right out the door.  
Haruka: Good ridance and don't come back!  
Rei stood away from everyone, watching all that was going on.  
Rei: Haruka-san, fight someone else now! Like Setsuna-san!  
Setsuna: NONONO! I have a better idea!

Setsuna picked up Michiru's violin and started to play a sweet melody.  
Haruka: Set, you suck at violin!  
She shouted, ripping the instrument from Setsuna's hands. The violin shrieked and screeched as Haruka attempted to play better.  
Haruka: I'm better!  
Setsuna: Hmm, okay, that's why the string is breaking and my ears are hurting?  
Rei: OH GOD! GIVE IT BACK!  
She screamed, plugging her ears.  
Haruka: SHUT THE FUCK UP, MARS! YOU CAN'T HANDLE NOTHING!  
Setsuna: Please, the audience wants me now! Give me the violin!  
Haruka and Setsuna each pulled at an end of the violin. Haruka still dragged the stick along the strings, creating a horribly painful noise.  
Rei: Give it back! You're awful!  
Setsuna: Give me the violin!  
Annoyed by her own inablility to play the violin, Haruka bashed the violin over Rei's head  
Haruka: DIE, BITCH!  
Rei's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed to the floor as blood leaked from her forehead. Setsuna gasped.  
Setsuna: Oh, no! Michiru's gonna have a nervous breakdown! Her violin broke!  
Haruka: Who fuckin' cares as long as that Bitch is dead!  
Setsuna and Haruka looked at Rei, who laid on the living room floor, dead. They both began laughing and Haruka danced.  
Haruka: THAT'LL TEACH THAT FUCKAH!  
At that moment, Michiru awoke from Haruka's loud voice. The first thing she saw were pieces of her violin all over the floor. Her eyes widened and she gasped.  
Michiru: My... Violin..!  
Setsuna ran around the room, picking up the pieces and hiding them behind her back.  
Setsuna: What violin? I saw no violin. Did you see a violin, Haruka?  
Michiru: You... You all broke my... My violin..!  
Haruka: MARS DID IT!  
Michiru: Rei-chan?  
Setsuna: Well, she took your violin and then started hitting Haruka and I with it.  
Haruka: Stop lyin', Set!  
She turned back to Michiru.  
Haruka: SHE SMASHED IT INTO HER HEAD! I SAW!  
Michiru became upset and more suicidal thoughts formed in her head.  
Setsuna: NO!  
She screamed, running around the house, hiding any and all sharp items.  
Haruka: Damn straight, Set!  
Michiru stood up with a blank expression on her face, then proceeded upstairs, while all the time muttering,  
Michiru: My... Violin... They all broke... My violin...  
Haruka: ARGH! I'll get you another one!  
Once upstairs and in her room, Michiru opened the window and popped out the screen.

Setsuna quickly henshined into Sailor Pluto and froze time. She bolted to the music store and stole a brand new violin better than the one that was broken. Time returned back the way it was when Pluto returned to the house and de-henshined.

Setsuna: Look, Michiru!  
She said, coming into the bedroom.  
Setsuna: The violin!  
Michiru stared at Setsuna stupidly.  
Setsuna: Vi-o-linnn.  
She said slowly, as if speaking to a mentaly reatrded person. Michiru smiled and ran over, ripping the violin from Setsuna's hands.  
Michiru: Thank you for stopping me from killing myself. You're both very good friends.  
Haruka grinned.  
Michiru: Haruka, you are just my friend. Nothing more.  
Haruka: Excuse me!  
Michiru put her hand on Haruka's cheek.  
Michiru: Just kidding.


End file.
